<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Волчата by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154760">Волчата</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— А он говорит: «Нечего делать!», — бурчал Дракула.<br/>      Уже в который раз за вечер он снова потерял выводок оборотня и имел серьёзные причины для беспокойства.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Волчата</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А он говорит: «Нечего делать!», — бурчал Дракула.<br/>      Уже в который раз за вечер он снова потерял выводок оборотня и имел серьёзные причины для беспокойства. Волчата Вольфыча и Ванды — сущие бесята, уследить за ними сложно, а потеря грозит неприятностями большими, чем нервотрёпка.<br/>      Оборотень слёзно попросил старого друга проследить за волчатами. Совсем недолго, самую малость — пока он звонит тёще, чтобы поздравить её с каким-то своим волчьим праздником. Похоже, разговор зашёл не в то русло, поскольку Вольфыч отсутствовал уже достаточно долго, а маленькие оборотни, пользуясь свободой, наглели всё сильнее. Бедный Дракула с ног сбился, уже проклиная ту секунду, когда согласился на эту сомнительную авантюру.<br/>       — Дьявол, да когда же ты явишься, Вольфыч! — бурчал он, вытаскивая одного из сынишек оборотня из громыхающих доспехов. Те были возмущены до предела такой наглостью. Волчонок же беззастенчиво радовался жизни, не обращая внимания на кислое лицо графа.<br/>      Молодые оборотни были полны энергии. Они носились, дрались, дразнились, ломали, метили всё, что двигалось. Да и что не двигалось, в общем то, тоже.<br/>      Дракула тихо бесился. Он вообще в последнее время был малость вспыльчивым. А тут ещё и повод предоставился!<br/>      Когда волчата бросились обнюхивать вошедшего Джонатана, терпение вампира лопнуло. С тихим рычанием он двинулся вперёд.<br/>      Зять же графа, напротив, так и расцвёл, увидев волчат. Он склонился и погладил ближайшего по мохнатой мордочке:<br/>       — Какие красавцы! Хотите косточку?<br/>       — Да! Да! — наперебой затявкали волчата. Одна лишь Винни продолжала сосать соску, стоя чуть в стороне.<br/>       — Держите! — Джонни вытащил откуда-то (а откуда именно, граф так и не понял) несколько косточек и кинул в сторону. Лавина оборотней отхлынула от него к неожиданной подачке.<br/>      В залу проскользнул Вольфыч.<br/>       — Фух, еле отвязался, — он вытер пот со лба. — Представляете, Драк, Джон — старушка приглашает меня и мою семью в Англию! Мне даже страшно представить, что моя ватага там учудит.<br/>       — Не знаю, что она учудит в Англии, — мрачно проворчал Дракула, — но здесь она набедокурить успела. Я устал. И пошёл спать, — он развернулся и отправился в свою комнату.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>